True Love is A Bother
by ArrowUzumaki
Summary: Nelliel Kuran never expected to move but when her family moved to Konoha, she lives into a different life, meeting new friends and old. She never expected anything happened to her especially love.


Chapter 1

16- year old Nelliel Kuran sat on her seat and look out the window of an airplane. "Wow." Nelliel muttered amazed at the light blue ocean, the waves moving calmly and slowly, the light made it twinkle like stars thanks to the hot blazing sun. Nelliel adored to be near the ocean seas ever since she was a little girl, she loved to go to beaches, feeling the sand mixed with the salt water crashed against her feet. Picking up seashells on the sand, playing with dolphins, exploring underwater seeing millions of fishes, coral reefs and see underwater caves around the world. Nelliel sighed and shake her head slightly, she is going to miss everything from her old home and her friends that she have to leave behind. Nelliel is moving to Konohagakure with her family from New York City. Her father Kaname Kuran is an police officer of the New York Police Department was transported to the Heartnet Police Department, the best in Japan. Nelliel remembered what her father said why they were moving. "For money and an better life Nelliel." Kaname said echo in her mind. Nelliel rolled her eyes of what her father said to her "I guess they need him to catch their criminals, but I don't see the point we are more richer than anyone else in the whole world." Nelliel grumbled under her breath and shake her head quickly. "No, I don't want be those snobby kids at school so I need to calm down." Nelliel thought and took a deep breath and look at the window. "I guess the reason I'm thinking like a stupid snob because I don't want to move." Nelliel thought to herself and stared at the ocean. Nelliel smiled and loved it anytime when the ocean calms her down and make her forget her problems. In the corner of her eye, she saw the females in the plane talking about Japan. Nelliel sighed hearing they were excited. She wished she could also be excited just like them, but she just couldn't because she would miss everything in Florida. Nelliel looked behind her and saw her parents, which they are right behind her. Her father was asleep and her mother was stroking his face while smiling muttering encouraging words for her dad. Nelliel looked out the window to look at the majestic ocean blue waters. "Now that's beautiful." Nelliel muttered to herself softly. The water of the ocean that Nelliel can see right outside her window was calm as a breeze went by and no sudden animal of the sea can make the water go all crazy. "Hello passengers, we want to inform you that we will be landing on Konohagakure soon." The staff woman said on the speaker and turned it off when she was finished speaking. "We are almost close to Konoha, and it will be where my life will change…." Nelliel whispered quietly to herself and hope that her past is behind her and faded away from her memories. She noticed her mom was getting all excited and her dad woke up and was smiling at her. Nelliel smiled seeing them and was happy of how much they loved each other and are bonded for all eternity. She felt happy for her parents but still a little upset of moving, "I hope Zero, Miu, Rima, Aido, and Akatsuki is okay, they were pretty upset when I had to leave." Nelliel said and had a flashback.

FLASHBACK: Nelliel was waiting and sat down on a blue seat for her airplane to arrived and have hers and her family's suitcases with her while her brother Ichiru was finding food in the airport so they won't have to eat disgusting airplane food, and her parents went to Borders to find books to read for them during the flight. "I hate this… I don't want to move… I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my friends." Nelliel muttered to herself. "Well why you don't start now?" A familiar voice said behind her. Nelliel jumped and squeaked, quickly turning her head and saw all of her friends Zero, Rima, Zero's girlfriend Miu, Aido and his cousin Akatsuki. "Guys!" Nelliel exclaimed jumping up from her seat, "What are all of you doing here?" Nelliel asked confused. " To say goodbye! You are leaving without saying goodbye aren't you?" Aido asked pretending to be hurt. "Of course not!" Nelliel said and hugged him and Aido hugged her back. Nelliel didn't know that he had a perverted grin on his face for feeling her large breasts and was about to touch them but Zero twitched being a overprotective brother to her and smacked him on the back of his head hard. "Ow!" Aido said letting go of her and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" Aido yelled angrily and glared at Zero. "Pervert…" Zero muttered under his breath and turn to Nelliel and hugged her which she hugged him back.

"We are going to miss you but don't worry we will take care of the cheerleaders in school." Zero whispered in her ear and Nelliel smirked. "Thanks bro." Nelliel said and let go of him. Miu and Rima jumped on her and tackled her into a huge bear hug. Nelliel hugged them both, "I'm going to miss you girls." Nelliel said and look over their shoulder and saw her parents with her brother staring at them with a smile but Nelliel could see the sadness in their eyes. Nelliel hugged them tightly and sighed. "I'll tried to call you both everyday as I can." Nelliel said, Miu and Rima playfully smacked her on the shoulder and hugged her. "Yeah! You better! Or we are going to come there and kick your ass!" Miu said and Rima nodded. "Of course I will… Don't worry." Nelliel said and giggled at them. The girls finally let her go and Akatsuki came to her lastly and hugged her and Nelliel hugged him back. "Goodbye Nelliel, behave over there and don't get into fights or I will go there myself and hurt you." Akatsuki threaten playfully but a little serious about it. "I know….I know." Nelliel said and rolled her eyes. He smiled and patted her head and slightly smiled. "The airplane that is heading to Konoha now arrived and will be leaving in 5 minutes." The staff man said in the speakers around the whole airport so the other passengers can go to their flight. "I have to go." Nelliel said and her friends smiled sadly and all of them hugged her in a group hug for the last time. Nelliel's family came to them and got their suitcases, "Nelliel, time to go." Nelliel's mother Nesumi said. "I know bye guys." Nelliel said and her friends nodded and watch her and her family get inside their airplane leaving their old life behind… END OF FLASHBACK.

Nelliel sighed softly and saw the staff woman come back to the speakers and clear her throat. "Excuse me passengers we are about to land so please buck up your seat belts for safety precaution." The woman said. Nelliel saw her parents did what they are told and she spotted her mother bouncing up and down on her seat in excitement and telling her father that she missed her home very much and that she missed her old friends in Konoha. Nelliel raised her brow and buck up her seat belt. "Mom used to lived in Konoha? I don't remember mom tells Ichiru or me about that." Nelliel thought. Kaname chuckled softly at his wife and kissed Nesumi in the cheek making her blush, "Gross! Old people love!" Ichiru said disgusted sitting next to them in the right side and pretended to gagged. "Oh grow up!" Nelliel said rolling her eyes at her immature brother, Ichiru frowned and stick out his tongue at her. "Kids enough." Kaname said calmly. "Yes, father." Nelliel and Ichiru said and Ichiru buck up his seat belt. "Man, I can't believe it Nell we are going to have a new life and start a new school and everything!" Ichiru said excited. "No shit…" Nelliel muttered under her breath but Ichiru heard her. "Hey, I know you're upset about moving but maybe we had to because of faith or something." Ichiru said trying to cheer her up. Nelliel giggled at her brother and loved it when he always do what every he can to make her laugh or smiled. Remembering about her past Nelliel knew her brother is right. "Yeah you could be probably right which is shocking to me that maybe you are." Nelliel teased. "Yeah…..Hey!" Ichiru said realizing what she said. Nelliel giggled and grinned loving insulting her brother. Ichiru pouted but smiled seeing her not upset anymore. Nelliel knew her brother was right and look at the window and saw Konohagakure The Hidden village of the leaves and knew this is the village is where her life is about to change. "New life is beginning." Nelliel thought.


End file.
